Es mío
by Crisstina20
Summary: Si a la arrastrada gata de Nott se le ocurría volver a tocar a mi novio, podía estar segura que lo menos que le haría sería cortarle las manos de una manera dolorosa, lenta y muggle.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la grandiosa escritora británica J.K. Rowling.**

_N/A: Por fin me he decidido a escribir sobre una de mis parejas favoritas, de nuevo es un oneshot, pero espero lograr sacarles una sonrisa al menos. Hasta el momento es el más largo que he escrito, y también le añadí un poco de "humor negro", es la primera vez que escribo algo así, a ver qué tal, disfrútenlo! :)_

* * *

Estaba comenzando a enojarme, mucho. Y todos saben que no es nada bueno ni agradable tratar con una Rose Weasley enojada, especialmente cuando esto es debido a celos.

Porque sí, _estaba celosa_.

A diferencia de muchas personas, a mi no desagradaba tener que admitirlo... Bueno sí, pero al menos no a mi misma. Antes no tenía ese problema, aunque quizás se deba a que antes nunca había sentido celos por nadie, pero es que es imposible no celar a Scorpius, especialmente cuando tenía _amiguitas_ como_ ella_. Ahora me abstengo de demostrar mis celos porque ver la sonrisa arrogante y altiva de Scorpius, aunque no por eso menos hermosa cabe aclarar, cuando se da cuenta de que estoy celosa hace que mi enojo solo vaya en aumento y eso no es nada bueno, para nadie. Aunque creo que a veces fallo estrepitosamente en mis intentos de no demostrarlo, pero bueno, soy hija de Ron Weasley ¿qué esperaban?

Pero en serio, si esa estúpida de Nott no le quitaba las manos de encima al hermoso cabello rubio de mi novio, conocería a una furiosa Rose Weasley y no tendría consideraciones con ella, una banshee se quedaría corta.

Porque sí, ese arrogante, egocéntrico, narcisista y algunas veces estúpido sangre pura excesivamente pálido, pero con una sonrisa de medio lado que es capaz de bajarle las bragas a más de media escuela, un cabello rubio tan sedoso como hermoso, y unos ojos grises que cuando te miran sientes que pueden atravesarte el alma, es **MI** novio. Desde hace un año 2 meses y 13 días para ser exactos, no es que lleve la cuenta o algo. Considerando que lo conozco desde hace poco más de 6 años, a veces siento que es muy poco tiempo.

Si no fuera por James y Hugo esto no estaría pasando. Pero no, ellos se tenían que poner en su papel de _celosos sobreprotectores dolidos_. Lo peor es que lograron su cometido, hacerme desayunar con ellos en la mesa de Gryffindor, que aunque ya no lo parezca, sigue siendo mi casa. Pero es que no es mi culpa que mi novio y primo favorito, Scorpius y Albus respectivamente, y Alice Longbottom, mi mejor amiga, estén en casas diferentes.

Desde que estábamos en el vientre de nuestras madres, Albus y yo hemos sido excesivamente unidos, por eso cuando quedamos en casas diferentes acordamos que al menos una vez al día comeríamos juntos en la misma mesa, y es algo que hacemos desde primero. Había veces que él venía y comía con todos nosotros, James, Fred, Roxanne, Molly, Lily, Hugo y yo, en la mesa de Gryffindor, y había veces en que yo me iba con Lorcan, Scorpius y él a la mesa de Slytherin (en la que sorprendentemente fui aceptada muy bien a pesar de ser una leona). Y las pocas veces que no comía con ellos, lo hacía con Alice y mi prima Lucy en la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Pero el problema de Hugo y James es que a partir de que comenzé mi relación con Scorpius, paso mucho más tiempo con los Slytherins que con ellos.Y a eso sumado el que a James nunca le agradó mucho Scorpius porque dice que le robó a su hermanito, y que hay veces en las que Hugo parece mi hermano mayor y no al revés gracias a la sobreprotección que tiene conmigo, infundada por papá supongo, dió como resultado al gran reclamó que recibí ayer por la noche en la sala común, cuando regresaba de pasar toda la tarde con Scorpius.

Y por culpa de mi gran conciencia, acepté que hoy estaría todo el día con ellos, o al menos que hoy desayunaría aquí. Y claro, cuando pregunté si Scorpius podía desayunar con nosotros, me lo prohibieron rotundamente agumentando "Queremos pasar tiempo contigo Rosie, no ver como te tragas a besos a Malfoy" "Es como si vivieran pegados, ya ni siquiera pasas tardes en la sala común con nosotros", como si nos besaramos tanto en público... además de que ya no estoy tanto en la sala común porque ellos no dejan pasar a Scorpius. Son unos exagerados.

Así que aquí estoy, sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor, "desayunando", viendo como esa_ arrastrada ofrecida de Nott_ tiene más de 15 minutos toqueteando a mi novio sin que él le diga que deje de hacerlo, 15 minutos en los que tampoco me ha volteado a ver y 15 minutos matando con la mirada y mentalmente a _esa_ y a Albus, que está sentado al otro lado y no ha hecho nada, ni siquiera decirle que se vaya a echar sus pulgas a otro lado,_ maldito traidor_.

Creo que debería poner atención a lo que están diciendo mis primos, pero es que simplemente no logro concentrarme en otra cosa que no sea en esa arrastrada y Scorpius, por lo que decido que será mejor irme de aquí antes de que lanze una imperdonable a Nott y a mi madre le de algo porque me quiten mi insignia de Prefecta. Así que me despido de mis primos, que solo se quedan mirándome raro hasta que perciben mi estado de humor, y me dirijo a las mazmorras, que es en donde será mi primer clase del día.

Pero antes de salir del Gran Comedor, le dirijo una última mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, más específicamente a Scorpius, y noto que por fin, después de más de 15 minutos, me está mirando. Veo cómo me sonríe e intento hacer lo mismo, pero creo que solo logré mirarlo feo ya que frunció el ceño y me miró algo preocupado. Pero ahorita realmente no me conviene acercarme si no quiero tener una discusión con él, por lo que sin más me doy media vuelta y me dirijo a las mazmorras.

En el camino intento distraerme para no seguir pensando en más formas de torturar a Nott, así que comienzo una lista mental de los Prefectos para saber con quién me tocará hacer ronda esta semana y según mis cálculos, será con uno de los prefectos de Slytherin. Espero que sea con Scorpius, porque si es con Avery me pondré de peor humor. Ya estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no escuché cuando unos pasos se acercaban hasta que sentí a una persona detrás de mi. Me detuve algo bruscamente para mi gusto, solo esperaba que esa persona, sea quien sea, no hiciera algún comentario tonto o alguna pregunta estúpida porque sino descargaría todo mi enojo en él y probablemente esa persona me tachara a loca de ahora en adelante, además de que quedaría algo traumado.

-Rose...- Vaya, era Scorpius. Realmente sí me sorprende que haya salido detrás de mi, me imaginaba que lo había mirado mal, pero no imaginaba que tanto. Y por su tono cauteloso de voz, estoy segura que ya distinguió mi humor. Por lo que decido voltear a verlo lentamente mientras me intento tranquilizar, no quiero enojarme más con él.

-¿Qué ocurre, Malfoy?.- Mierda. Creo que debo pensar un poco más antes de hablar. Pero no puedo evitarlo, siempre que tengo un "ataque de celos" lo llamo por su apellido, espero que piense que sea por otra cosa, realmente no quiero ver esa sonrisa estúpida cuando se de cuenta de que estoy celosa de su aún más estúpida amiga. Veo como alza su rubia y perfecta ceja izquierda entre sorprendido y confuso.

-¿Malfoy? Rose, ¿qué pa...- Noto como su rostro pasa de una obvia confusión a la total comprensión, y ahí esta esa estúpida sonrisa arrogante y altiva. Sólo logra que me enoje más. -Oh, ya veo. Estás celosa de Tracy.-

-Scorpius, por favor, yo jamás me pondría celosa. Y menos de _esa_.- Le digo imitando el tono despectivo que usa para nombrar las cosas que le son desagradables.

-Rosie, Tracy es mi amiga, te pido que no te refieras a ella de esa forma.- Si tuviera una cámara, hasta yo misma hubiera fotografiado mi cara de extrema indignación. Sé que posiblemente estoy exagerando pero es que en serio, ella es una maldita arrastrada y** él es mío**. Decido ignorarlo y darme la vuelta para seguir mi camino a las mazmorras antes de decir algo de lo que probablemente me arrepienta después.

Pero no había dado ni tres pasos cuando sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura y su aliento contra mi mejilla. En momentos como este odiaba seguir reaccionando como si fuera la primera vez que me tocaba, odiaba que con el más simple rose me hiciera sentir mil cosas diferentes y hermosas que lograban provocarme más de un escalofrío. Y él siempre lo sentía. Puedo apostar mi varita a que en este momento ya lo sintió y en cosa de nada se empezará a formar otra vez esa sonrisa arrogante.

-Sabes que no debes ponerte celosa de nadie, Rose.- Y definitivamente pude distinguir esa sonrisa por su tono de voz, pero decidí voltearme entre sus brazos para verla mejor. La odiaba, pero también me encantaba.- Sólo tengo ojos para ti, Weasley. _Soy tuyo, todo tuyo_.

Y con eso definitivamente me desarmaba. Casi olvidaba el por qué estaba enojada, como si nada hubiera pasado, casi.

-Entonces, ¿eres mío?.- Le pregunté haciendo un enorme puchero, sabía que eso le encantaba y desarmaba a partes iguales.

_-Siempre tuyo_.- Me respondió con una sonrisa enorme y hermosa, mirándome de la forma en la que sólo él podía. Le devolví la sonrisa y me alcé un poco para besar su mandíbula. Él no tardó en besarme los labios. Y como siempre ocurría, una avalancha de doxies se desató en mi estómago.

-Te amo, Malfoy.- Le dije en medio del beso, abriendo los ojos para mirarlo y sonriendo un poco.

-Te amo más, Weasley.- Y con eso mi enojo fue definitivamente cosa del olvido, y probablemente mis intenciones de ir a las mazmorras para tomar mi primer clase del día también.

Aunque claro, si a la arrastrada gata de Nott se le ocurría volver a tocar a **mi novio**, podría estar segura que lo menos que le haría sería cortarle las manos de una manera _dolorosa, lenta y muggle_.

* * *

_N/A: Y aquí esta mi primer intento de "humor negro", espero que les haya logrado sacar una sonrisa al menos. ¡Nos seguimos leyendo! :)_


End file.
